


Remnants of the Past - Sequel to The Play's the Thing

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Fluff, Gay Romance, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swordplay, Violence, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: A mysterious boy appears at Blood Pledge, looking for Konrad. Who is he? And what tie does he have with an old enemy of Gwendel's?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

His village burned. The boy knelt next to his mother’s body, clutching the piece of metal that she’d given him before she died. The howling flames flickered in his eyes, as he watched the only home that he’d ever known being devoured by the fire. His fingers tightened on the round disc. The evidence of the truth his Mother had told him with her dying breath, the truth about his father. Her last wish, gasped out in a broken voice through the blood in her mouth, was that he go and find his sire. And he intended to fulfill that request. There was nothing for him here, after all. Everyone in the village was dead, except for him. The human bandits had done a thorough job, and he’d only escaped because he’d been out hunting when the bandits had fallen upon the village like ravening beasts.

There was a string of rabbits lying nearby. He’d thrown them down when he approached his house and saw the flames, and then the broken body of his dying mother. He got slowly to his feet and went to retrieve them. They’d feed him on his way to find his father. He picked them up, and slung the string over his shoulder. He wouldn’t take anything else except for the metal disc that proved his parentage. He turned one last time to look at the blazing ruins of his home. There were no tears in his eyes. Some loss was too deep for tears, and he felt only a kind of numbness. 

He turned and began to walk away. Somewhere, he’d steal a horse to make his journey faster. He’d find his father, no matter what. He’d fulfill his mother’s wish. And then he’d kill the bastard with the long knife that was tucked into his belt. There was no room for grief in his heart, for hate seethed in it as strongly as the firestorm that he left behind him. 

 

Gwendel Von Voltaire strode down the corridor towards the entrance to the main courtyard. He was dressed for riding, and he carried a pair of saddlebags. His husband Gunter Von Christ walked beside him, carrying their son Huon in his arms. Gunter was silent, although he was somewhat unhappy. Now that he was married to Gwendel, he didn’t like to be parted from him for the long periods of time when he went off on missions. And dangerous missions, at that. He’d worry and fret the entire time that Gwendel was gone from Blood Pledge, and only the needs of their son would keep him from thinking too hard about what might be happening to his husband.

Gwendel knew what Gunter was thinking. His husband’s misery was clear on his beautiful face. But he had to go. They had to track down the human bandits who’d destroyed a Mazoku village, down to the last man, woman, and child. These scum could not be allowed to continue to raid border villages. They had to be wiped out in turn. It might be difficult to find them, since the news of the village’s destruction was over two weeks old. Since there had been no survivors, no one had known of the rather isolated village’s fate until someone from another border village had arrived to barter some leather goods for pelts. Then, the person who’d discovered the burned-out shell of the village had had to trek to a military station so that he could report the destruction and slaughter of a border village to the army. The pigeon had only arrived today with the news.

But, even if it took them awhile, they would find these bandits. Gwendel would use his infinite patience and attention to detail to complete this task. These bandits simply could not be allowed to get away with doing things like this. It would give other war-like humans across the border ideas. Bad ideas. He strode briskly out into the main courtyard where a group of soldiers, his men and Konrad’s, waited by their horses. Konrad and his husband Yozak were also waiting, as were the Maou and Wolfram. The two boys weren’t going with them; they had simply come to see Gwendel, Konrad and Yozak off. Yuri’s face was grave. The news of the destruction of one of his villages, and the slaughter of everyone who lived there, had grieved the tender-hearted boy terribly. Wolfram stood with his hand on Yuri’s arm, stroking the fabric of his tunic comfortingly.

“Are we ready?” Gwendel barked.

 

Konrad nodded. “Let’s go, brother,” he said quietly.

The men mounted up. Gwendel turned to give his husband a last kiss, stroking his fingers tenderly along one perfect cheekbone as a parting caress. Gunter summoned up a smile for him, even though his lips were trembling a bit, and there was a bright sheen on his violet eyes. Huon put out a hand to his father, and Gwendel took it solemnly as he kissed his son’s cheek. Then he turned away from the two most important men in his life, striding over to his horse and throwing the saddlebags over the horse’s rump. 

“Good luck!” Yuri called to them anxiously. “Be careful!” 

Konrad nodded to the Maou, as Yozak grinned at him and waved. Gwendel touched his heels to his horse, riding toward the open drawbridge with Konrad and Yozak right behind him, and the other soldiers bringing up the rear. Gwendel’s horse trotted forward, but just as it had almost reached the drawbridge, there was a wild clatter of hooves as a horse came racing from the other direction. It ran right at Gwendel’s horse, and the animal shrieked and reared as the two beasts collided. Gwendel managed to stay in the saddle by catching a hold of his beast’s mane as it reared, but the other rider was thrown from his horse, to lie face downward not far away on the flagstone. 

Gunter cried out Gwendel’s name as he hurried across the courtyard, with Yuri and Wolfram right behind him. Konrad and Yozak both dismounted, Konrad going over to the limp form of the other rider while Yozak caught at the rope halter that was the only thing that the horse was wearing. No wonder he or she hadn’t been able to stay on, the orange-haired soldier thought. But who would be riding a farm horse with such make-shift equipage? And why had they come barreling into Blood Pledge as though they were being chased by monsters?

“Are you all right?” Günter asked Gwendel, as his husband dismounted from his fractious horse and caught up the reins to try to steady the upset beast. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied rather grimly. “Who is that?” he asked Konrad, who was kneeling beside the still figure.

“I don’t know,” Konrad replied. Curiosity compelled everyone to gather around as Konrad gently put his hand on the rough fabric of a peasant’s shirt and carefully rolled the unconscious rider over. It appeared to be a boy of between eight and twelve years, and there was blood in his short brown hair. Konrad rolled him over completely, revealing his face, and a collective gasp went up from everyone as they all got a good look at the boy lying sprawled on the flagstones. 

Konrad felt a though someone had punched him in the chest. He gaped down at the boy, his eyes wide, unable to believe what he was seeing. “No way!” he heard Yozak exclaim in a choked voice. 

 

He dimly heard Yuri squeak “Is he…?” But he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the boy’s face.

It was bruised and bloodied, but the features were still clear. And they were his. The boy was the spitting image of Konrad as a youth. If he’d thought that he was mistaken, the others’ reaction to the sight of the boy told him that he wasn’t. The boy even had the same slim, leanly-muscular body, a body that promised to eventually shoot up and grow tall just as Konrad’s had. As he stared, a pair of deep-brown eyes flickered open and gazed up at his dazedly.

“Lie still,” Konrad managed to make himself say. “Don’t move until a healer looks at you.” 

The eyes sharpened on his face. He saw amazement run through them, and then the boy spoke in a light, sharp voice. “You’re Konrad Weller, aren’t you?” he asked.

Konrad blinked as Yuri gasped. “Yes, that’s right,” he said.

The boy looked triumphant. He reached into a belt pouch, despite the fact that Konrad tried to stop him from moving. He pulled out a round metal disc and held it out to him. 

“I’m Franz Heicher. I’m your son,” he said bluntly. 

A/N: Just for you, kuroneko. But if anybody else is interested in Franz and his backstory, please comment and let me know -DL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konrad reveals the origins of his new found son

“You want to tell me about it, love?” Yozak’s voice was carefully neutral. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded, watching his husband pace back and forth down the same patch of hallway over and over again. The boy who’d identified himself as Franz Heicher was in their room with Gisela. At Yozak’s words, everyone else waiting with varied degrees of patience all turned their attention on Konrad. Everyone was being eaten up with curiosity, wanting to know about the boy’s origins.

Konrad came to a stop with a sigh. He looked at the round disc that he held in the palm of his hand, the disc that Franz had given him. It was a cloak pin with the Maou’s seal on it, and the personal seal of the person it belonged to. His seal. The last time he’d seen it was when he gave it as a memento to a pretty, sad-eyed blonde woman. Apparently that wasn’t the only memento that he’d left her with, however. His mind went back to over a decade ago, as he answered Yozak slowly. “There was a border dispute between humans and Mazoku almost twelve years ago,” he said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the cloak pin. “I and a troop of soldiers were sent there to try to contain the situation, and hopefully also negotiate some kind of peace treaty.”

“I remember that,” Gwendel said. He was standing nearby with his arms around Gunter’s waist, the silver-haired advisor listening to Konrad’s story with a look of avid curiosity on his beautiful face. Gwendel had sent out the troop of soldiers to try and find the human bandits without him, for he couldn’t just leave a situation like this. It wasn’t every day that you discovered that you had a nephew, after all. “You fought several small skirmishes with war-minded humans, but in the end they retreated back to their side of the border.”

Konrad nodded. “For a time,” he said distantly, his brown eyes far away in the past, “We were quartered in a small border village. There was a woman – she was a new widow. Her husband had been killed in one of the battles with the humans. Her name was Margritha Heicher. We…” he sighed. It was obvious, after all, what the two of them had done. The fruit of that casual affair was in his bedroom with Gisela right now. “We were both very lonely,” he continued. “So we found a measure of solace with each other. Eventually the situation calmed down, and I left. She never told me that she was pregnant, nor contacted me afterward. I had no idea of Franz’s existence until today.”

“None of us are saying that you did, Konrad,” Yozak said compassionately. “We all know you too well. If you’d known of the kid’s existence, you’d have brought him back here faster than you can say Shin Makoku.”

“That’s right,” Yuri said earnestly from where he was standing beside Wolfram. “I can’t believe that she never told you that you had a kid,” he added, shaking his head in bemusement.

“She must have had her reasons,” Konrad replied. “Perhaps she didn’t want the rest of the village to know that she’d been with a half-human soldier, especially with her husband so recently dead at the hands of humans. And there were others in the village that’d been killed by humans, as well. She might have feared that he’d be persecuted by the other villagers if they knew of his parentage.”

“That’s no excuse,” Wolfram said to his brother scornfully. “She could have contacted you and sent Franz to live with you instead of in that village. You are his father, after all.”

Konrad shook his head. “She was a loving person, who had no one to give that love to,” he said to Wolfram gently. “This child would have been a blessing for her. If she’d sent him to me, she would have been alone again. And even if I would have been willing to let her live here as well, which I would have, she was a simple peasant woman. She would have been frightened and overwhelmed by life in the court. I don’t blame her for not telling me…”

“Well, you should!" the blonde prince replied angrily. His emerald eyes blazed. “Franz is your son! If it had been me in this situation, I’d be furious over this.”

Konrad smiled sadly. “Getting angry over what is past accomplishes nothing,” he said chidingly to his brother. "Also, being angry at a dead woman is useless.”

Wolfram fell silent. Franz had admitted that his mother was dead, and that before she’d died she’d given him the cloak pin and requested that he go and find his father. Yozak watched his husband’s profile, his own thoughts in turmoil. His instincts were coming to the fore, telling him that there was something wrong with the boy’s simple story. Something missing. While he wouldn’t tell Konrad because it would hurt him, he didn’t trust this newly-found son of his any farther than he could throw him. His ruthless practicality told him to keep an eye on junior, a wary, sharp eye. He was going to become Franz’s best friend from now on, whether the kid liked it or not. 

 

 

Franz lay on top of the bedspread while the pretty, green-haired woman ran her hands over the skin of his bare chest, searching for internal injuries with her magic. The healing magic felt weird as it ran through his body, causing a peculiar tingling sensation that was almost like static electricity. He watched her with his solemn brown eyes, and the healer thought to herself that he was so like his father that they might have been twins. She might not have thought that if she could have read his mind, however. Konrad’s gentle, calm personality was not reproduced in his cub. The boy was more like his Uncle Wolfram in that way, for he had a fiery personality. Wild emotions burned in his breast, and the foremost of them all right now was still his seething hatred of his sire.

He didn’t turn his head to look at the long knife and the belt lying on the table beside the bed. The healer had taken away his weapon when she was helping him take his shirt off. She might not be inclined to give it back to him, but that was fine. He had seen many other weapons already, for almost everybody he’d met was armed. It wouldn’t be hard for him to get a hold of a knife when the time came. A sword was out of the question, for they were too heavy and he had no experience with them. But all of the people he’d seen in the courtyard, except for the black-clad boy, wore belt knives.

He would have to be careful, wary, and patient. Like any hunt, he’d stalk his prey while it was unaware of his intent. He would pretend to be happy about having found his father, and he’d play the dutiful son for as long as it took for Konrad Weller to drop his defenses and let Franz get close enough to him to kill him. It wouldn’t be easy; before his mother told him that Konrad Weller was his father, Franz had already heard of the half-human/half-Mazoku nobleman who was such a skillful swordsman. Like half the other boys in the village, he’d longed to follow in Weller’s footsteps, and become a great swordsman and a knight. His lips curled at the irony of that wishful thinking. 

He still felt nothing over the destruction of his village and all the people in it. This continuing numbness should have worried him, but he was so set on his course that he didn’t care about anything else anymore. Once Konrad Weller was dead at his hand, he really didn’t give a shit about what would happen to him for murdering a Mazoku noble. He was as empty as the void, a hollow creature whose only remaining emotion was pure hatred. He closed his eyes again so that Gisela wouldn’t be able to read them. He would have to be on his guard continuously from now on. He couldn’t afford to let anything slip. Not until he’d accomplished him aim. Then, whatever happened, happened. 

 

Gisela finally emerged from the bedroom. Everyone turned to look at her, and she smiled reassuringly at Konrad. “He’s a fine, healthy boy,” she said cheerfully. “He had a few injuries, but they were easily taken care of.”

Konrad sighed in relief. “May I see him now?” he asked eagerly.

She grinned. “You sure can. In fact, he was asking for you.”

The soldier went toward the doorway, with Yozak on his heels. The orange-haired soldier’s flame blue eyes were half-lidded. There was no way that he was going to let Konrad be alone with his son for even a moment from now on. Konrad might wonder at his sudden devotion, but he really didn’t care. He didn’t trust Franz Heicher, and that was all there was to it. He wasn’t going to risk his beloved. Konrad was too tender-hearted. He’d take the boy’s story on face value, and place his trust in him far too easily. Just because the kid was his son didn’t mean that he was trustworthy. 

The boy was still lying on the bed with his shirt off, but he turned his head to look at them as they approached. Yozak was still taken aback by how much the kid looked like his father. Those big brown eyes took him back to their childhood together, and made him want to trust the kid in spite of his clamoring instincts. But just because those eyes looked like his father’s didn’t mean that the person behind them was anything like Konrad. He couldn’t afford to fall in to that trap.

“Hello,” Konrad said softly to his son. “Are you feeling better?”

The boy nodded. “Yes, much better. That lady was amazing,” he ran a hand over his own chest, marveling at the disappearance of the cuts and bruises from the skin. 

“Gisela is a wonderful healer,” Konrad said in agreement. He sat down on the edge for the bed, holding up the round disc in his hand. “Do you want this back?” he asked. “Your mother gave it to you, so I thought you might like to keep it as a remembrance of her.”

Franz reached out to take the cloak pin. “Thank you,” he said gratefully. He closed his slender fingers over the disc tightly, his brown eyes sad and far away.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Konrad said quietly. “How did she die?” 

The brown eyes sharpened and (to Yozak’s thinking) took on a rather sly look. “She fell,” he replied somberly. “When she was down by the creek. There were some sharp rocks …she was cut up pretty bad. She was dying when I found her,” he added, and this part of his statement had a ring of truth to it. Unlike the rest, in Yozak’s opinion. He didn’t know why, but the boy was lying about part for his story. He frowned slightly as he lowered his head and watched the kid’s face from under his lidded eyes. 

Konrad bowed his head. “She was a kind, gentle woman,” he said, sorrow in his voice. 

Yozak saw, very briefly, so swiftly that he wasn’t even sure of it…a look go through the brown eyes at these words that made the hackles rise on the back of his neck. It was pure, raw, implacable hatred, and it burned there for only a moment as the boy’s eyes rested on his father’s bent head. But then it was gone, as fleeting as summer snow, so that when Konrad raised his head again the big brown eyes held only sadness. 

 

Konrad, unaware of his husband’s unease, gravely met his son’s eyes. “I would like it very much if you would stay here at Blood Pledge,” he began hesitantly. “I know that you probably aren’t happy about acquiring a father you never knew about, and this all must be very strange for you. But both I and my family ask you to stay, to get to know us. If you would,” he said with that ingrained courtesy that was so a part for his nature.

Franz sighed. “I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he replied truthfully. “No one else in the village wanted to raise an orphan, so I’m on my own. This place is huge and kinda scary, but…I’ll stay,” he said, meeting his father’s gaze head on.

Konrad took a deep, relieved breath. “Wonderful. If you’d like, I’ll introduce you to your uncles. They’re all dying to get to know you better.”

“All right” Konrad got up to go and summon the others into the room, while Yozak remained where he was. Franz turned his head to look at the orange-haired man, wondering why he was staring at him so intently.

“I don’t know your name,” he said cautiously to Yozak.

“It’s Yozak Grie,” he replied promptly. “And I guess my relationship to you would be ‘stepfather’.”

Franz looked startled. “Stepfather?” he repeated. “Then…you’re married to my father?”

Yozak nodded. “That’s right.”

Franz studied his new ‘stepfather’ warily. One dangerous creature recognized another, and he could see that the orange-haired man was going to be far more of a problem than Konrad was, for despite his skill his father was big-hearted and soft. This man looked like he wasn’t going to fall for the ‘long lost, big-eyed son’ routine. He recognized his biggest obstacle, and his eyes narrowed a bit in thought. He might have to think of a way to get rid of Yozak before he could take out his father. A permanent way, perhaps, although he didn’t want to kill anyone but Konrad. 

Konrad returned with the people from the courtyard, introducing them as his Uncles Gwendel Vom Walde, Gunter Von Christ (an Uncle-by-marriage), Wolfram Von Biefield and his fiancé the Maou himself. Franz looked at this last person in amazement, seeing a slim boy with big, friendly black eyes and a sweet smile. He could admit that if they were meeting in any other circumstances, he and this Yuri would have probably been friends. Ditto for his Uncle Wolfram. But he couldn’t afford to let them be his friends. So he steeled himself against their friendliness and warily answered their eager questions. He couldn’t allow these people’s love and caring to fill up that empty, hollow place inside of him. No matter what, he had a job to do. And afterward, he doubted very much that they’d display the same affection for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franz tries to carry out his plan to kill Konrad.

Two days later, Franz stood in the courtyard watching his father give the Maou a lesson in swordwork. His arms were folded across his chest, and infuriated frustration churned in his breast. He glanced sideways at the reason for his frustration, who was standing nearby like a sentinel. He’d not been able to get anywhere near his father in the last two days, because Yozak Grie was always there at his shoulder. Those flame-blue eyes watched him constantly, and that suspicious gaze was getting on his already ragged nerves. He had changed his opinion – he wouldn’t mind killing Yozak at all.

He directed his eyes at the flagstones in front of his feet grumpily. The last two days had been hard on his resolution. His new-found family were just too NICE. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his uncle-by-marriage, Gunter, kneeling on the stone playing with his adorable son Huon. He was laughing, as he tried to teach the young boy to play pattycake with him. His Uncle Wolfram’s adopted daughter Greta knelt nearby, also laughing at the antics of her cherubic cousin. 

Franz wasn’t sure how he felt about Greta. That his uncle had adopted a HUMAN child! Before they’d wiped out everyone in his village, he hadn’t cared about humans one way or the other. But now he despised them, and he’d been hard-pressed to be nice to the girl when he was introduced to her. He frowned under his brows as he looked back at Konrad and Yuri, who were tentatively sparring while Wolfram watched them nearby. His father and his father’s husband being half-human was just one more reason for him to hate them both. Of course, that meant he had to hate himself, as well, for he’d inherited human blood from his father. But that was all right. Franz was suffering from survivor’s guilt, and it was very easy to hate himself.

There were no words in Shin Makoku for post-traumatic stress disorder or psychotic break. The first Franz was displaying all of the signs of, and the second he was walking the ragged edge of. His every behavior since he’d found his village destroyed had been irrational. Cunnaing thought remained, but reason and logic had been subsumed in the conflagration that had taken place in his brain. He wasn’t truly mad, but it wouldn’t take much to push him over the brink into true madness. He couldn’t have told anyone, even himself, why he’d lied about how his mother had died, and the fate of his village. Some part of him had whispered that he should lie, and so he had. And his instincts had proven true, because while word of the destruction of a border village had reached the castle, the name of the village had not. The message had been succinct –‘Border village wiped out by human bandits. Send troops’. 

It was this very mental instability that was driving Franz to want to do something soon. He instinctively felt that his mind was on the verge of breaking apart, and he wanted to accomplish his aim before that happened. But he had the problem of Yozak to deal with. The man was a watchdog, and it was obvious that he trusted Franz not at all. What could he do to get past the orange-haired soldier? As he watched Yuri awkwardly swing at Konrad, a desperate plan formed in his brain. He would try it. It might be his only chance to get close enough to Konrad to kill him.

He waited until Yuri finally called a halt, panting for breath and sweating. He held up a hand to Konrad, who smiled as he lowered his sword. “No more, Konrad,” Yuri gasped. 

Wolfram laughed. “You’re such a wimp, Yuri,” he said fondly. His fiancé only grinned at him, shrugging a little.

Konrad smiled at the Maou. “You’re doing better, Heika,” he said encouragingly.

“He couldn’t do worse,” Wolfram said mock-scornfully. 

 

The Maou drew himself up, pretending to be upset. “I’ll make you eat those words, Wolf,” he said, wagging his finger at his grinning betrothed.

Wolfram teasingly let his eyes go half-lidded as he purred in a sexy tone of voice, “Will you, Yuri?” The Maou’s mouth opened a little as his eyes half-glazed over. Konrad laughed softly at the expression on Yuri’s face, as Wolfram smiled triumphantly. He liked to get Yuri all worked up. It was just too cute when he got that bemused look on his face.

Franz’s light voice broke into this amusing tableau. “Konrad?” he said gravely.

Konrad instantly turned to his son. He had told Franz that he didn’t have to call him ‘father’. They barely knew each other, after all. 

“Yes? What is it, Franz?” he asked.

The boy shyly lowered his large brown eyes. “I was wondering…” he said hesitantly. “If you’d…” he looked up. “Show me how to use a sword, too.” His voice was hopeful.

Konrad felt warmth in his chest as he smile gently at his son. This was the first thing that Franz had asked of him in the two days he’d been at Blood Pledge. “Of course,” he said. He turned to Wolfram. “Would you go get us two wooden practice swords?” he asked. The blonde prince nodded and darted off to fetch the requested weapons.

Yozak watched suspiciously from close by. What was the kid up to? He didn’t like this request of his at all. One hand settled on the hilt of his sword surreptitiously. He never took his eyes off of Franz’s slim form. His instincts were telling him that this was bad. He watched Konrad talk to his son, and he ached for Konrad to see the pleasure in his husband’s face. If only his suspicions turned out to be wrong – but he couldn’t take the chance of relaxing his vigil. 

Franz was aware of Yozak’s intent gaze. He refused to tense up, instead continuing to talk casually with his father. But he was glad to see Wolfram return with two short, light wooden practice swords in his hands. He handed one to Konrad and the other to Franz. The boy took it, hefting it to feel the slight weight. He let Konrad teach him a basic sword stance, moving his limbs until he was satisfied.

Konrad began to teach his son some simple moves, and to his delight the boy showed a natural aptitude. Franz could see that his father was relaxed and happy. It was time to make his move, while Konrad was unsuspecting and the interfering Yozak was far enough away from them that he wouldn’t be able to reach them in time to stop him. He lunged forward in the way that Konrad had taught him, the wooden blade extended. Then he pretended to trip and fell forward with a cry. Just as he’d thought, Konrad dropped his practice sword and moved to catch him. He fell against his father's torso, and one of his hands curled around the handle of the knife sheathed at Konrad’s belt.

“Are you all right?” Konrad asked anxiously.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Franz replied, a quivering note of triumph in the lower registers of his voice. 

“Can you stand?” the soldier asked, gently setting his son firmly back on his own two feet. “Sure,” Franz said, before he darted backward with Konrad’s knife in his hand and lunged at his father with it. 

Yozak yelled a warning as his sword cleared its sheath and he ran forward desperately. But he wouldn’t have been able to get there in time, just as Franz had known. The only thing that saved Konrad was his own skill, and the instincts of a warrior. His thinking mind was shocked into immobility, when his son lunged at him with the knife in his hand, and a deadly light in his eyes. But the part of him that acted without thinking coiled his muscles and made him leap back and to the side, trying to angle his torso out of the way of that blade. Franz’s swing was robbed of much of its momentum, so it only sliced through Konrad’s tunic and drew a thin line across his skin. 

The boy crouched before him with the knife in his hand, glaring furiously. “I’ll kill you,” he hissed, and all of the hate he felt was in his voice.

“Franz?” Konrad gasped, beginning to back up even as he spoke. He heard Yuri and Wolfram cry out in shock and horror, and he could see Yozak out of the corner of his eye, closing rapidly on the boy with his sword raised.

“Yozak, no!” he called, and his husband instantly obeyed that commanding bark and came to a wary halt not far away. All of them stared at the boy, who more resembled a wild animal than a human being right at this moment. There was a blazing light of madness in Franz’s eyes.

“Franz,” Konrad said, putting out his hand and speaking slowly and calmly. “Why? Why do you want to kill me?”

The boy was breathing heavily, and the hand that held the knife was trembling. “You left,” he hissed furiously. “You left us. It’s your fault everyone is dead!”

Konrad shook his head, puzzled. “My fault that everyone is dead? What do you mean, Franz?” his voice was heavy with worry. 

“The humans came, and killed everyone. But not me…not me…” there was despair in Franz’s voice. His wild eyes sharpened on his father once more. His lips drew back from his teeth. “If you hadn’t deserted mother and me, you would have been there to stop them.” He snarled. His muscles coiled as he prepared to make a desperate, futile rush at Konrad. 

“Oh, Shinou,” there was sudden horror in Konrad’s voice. “Franz? Was your village the one that was destroyed by human bandits?” his question made Yozak draw in a sharp breath, while Yuri gasped and Wolfram cried out softly. All of them stared wide-eyed at the boy.

“Yes,” hissed Franz. “I was out hunting, that’s why they didn’t get me. When my mother told me about you, I vowed to come here and kill you,” he bared his teeth at Konrad. “And I will,” he snarled savagely. “I will.”

Konrad shook his head, pain coiling in him at the anguish in his son’s voice. “But Franz, I didn’t desert you,” he said softly, true sadness in his voice. “I never knew about you. Your mother never told me that she was pregnant with you, or I never would have left. Please believe me.”

“You’re lying!" Franz screamed, his eyes rolling. He was beginning to tremble, and Konrad put out his hands as though he could get past the deadly knife and take his son in his arms. Yozak began to warily circle the kid, waiting for a chance to grab him from behind. 

“I’m not,” Konrad said softly but forcefully. “I truly never knew about your existence until you showed up here two days ago. I swear it on my honor as a knight.”

Franz bent over, his back bowed as the thoughts in his mind began to roil. There was simple truth in Konrad’s voice, and he had no choice but to believe him. With no one to blame now for what had happened, the only thing left for him was to realize fully what had happened to his home and everyone he’d ever known and loved. A scream of anguish rose in his throat, and he dropped the knife to clutch at his head as his brain seemed to shatter under the force of grief and despair that churned through him.

Yozak started to move forward to grab a hold of him. But the boy threw back his head, his eyes blank and his face twisted into a rictus. A shriek of pain echoed through the courtyard, and abruptly the skies darkened overhead. Konrad’s attention was pulled away from his son upward, to see thick black clouds churning in the heavens above them. A ferocious wind hit them all, making Yuri stagger and nearly fall against Wolfram. Gunter cried out nearby, catching a hold of Huon and Greta and sheltering the children with his own body as lighting forked out of the sky and blasted a black patch onto the flagstones. 

Yozak somehow kept himself upright. “Is he doing this?” he yelled to Konrad, who nodded as he tried to bend against the wind so that he could reach Franz. The winds wailed in grief, and rain began to pound as the heavens themselves shed the tears that the boy had not been able to. More lightning crackled down, as the boy’s budding magic, fueled by his disintegrating mind, turned the courtyard of Blood Pledge into a scene from Hell. 

“Franz!” screamed Konrad desperately, but he couldn’t get near his son. The winds were worst near the boy, seeming to originate in his body itself. He was terrified that Franz would burn himself out, and die as Julia had from overuse of his magic. Yozak was trying to reach Franz as well, but he was having no more success than Konrad was. 

Wolfram suddenly screamed as a fork of lighting hit so near to him that it scorched the tips of his blonde hair and burned a strip down one porcelain cheekbone. He clapped a hand to his face at the sudden, searing pain. Yuri cried out beside him in horror, and then black rage subsumed that emotion as he turned a furious gaze on the person who had dared to hurt his beloved. Suddenly there were two competing winds, as the Maou straightened up and his hair snaked away from his head. Cat-slit eyes opened, anger burning in their depths. Power coiled as the Maou turned toward Franz and then struck out.

The golden stream of light hit Franz full on, and the boy staggered as his magic faltered and died. Serpents of golden light wound themselves sinuously around his unconscious body, lifting it into the air. “YOU HAVE INJURED THE ONE MOST PRECIOUS TO ME,” the Maou said coldly. “FOR THAT, YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE.”

“Yuri, no!” Konrad cried, stepping closer to the Maou. “Please don’t hurt him. He didn’t know what he was doing – he had no control over his magic. And his mind is damaged.”

The Maou’s black eyes narrowed. “DAMAGED?” he repeated slowly.

Konrad nodded. “Yes. His village was wiped out by bandits. He lost everyone he’d ever known.”

Compassion ran over the Maou’s beautiful cold face. “I SEE,” he said thoughtfully. He turned toward Franz, and put out one elegant hand. Power streamed out of it, a soft blue-green mist. Konrad held his tongue, for an instinct told him that this power was not meant to injure Franz any further. It settled over the boy’s unconscious body and sank into it. 

The healing power of the Maou streamed into Franz’s shattered mind. It flowed through his brain, sealing cracks, mending rifts, soothing tumultuous emotions. While it did not remove the grief of his loss entirely, it made it more bearable by putting it at one step removed. While he came to terms with it, the pain would remain at a distance. The madness subsided under the Maou’s healing touch, as he worked to make Franz Heicher’s mind whole once more.

Franz, coiled into a fetal position in some distant part of his brain, looked up at a tall, slim black-clad form that came to stand over him. The Maou smiled down at him reassuringly, and Franz did feel reassured in spite of the power glowing in the terrifying cat’s eyes. “HELLO, FRANZ,” the Maou said in his deep voice. 

“H-hello?” Franz stuttered in reply. “Who are you?” 

“YOU WOULD KNOW ME BEST AS THE ONE CALLED YURI” the Maou replied. “THIS IS THE FORM OF THE TRUE DEMON KING. I HOPE YOU ARE NOT AFRAID OF ME?”

“No, not really,” Franz replied warily. He sat up. “Where am I?” he asked, looking around.

“YOU ARE AT PRESENT IN YOUR OWN MIND. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE COURTYARD?”

Franz struggled to remember. Then a sick feeling ran through him. “I tried to kill my father,” he said dully, huddling over his own knees as he hugged them tightly.

“YES, BUT YOU WERE NOT YOURSELF. YOUR MIND HAD BEEN AFFECTED BY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VILLAGE AND YOUR MOTHER. I HAVE HEALED YOUR MIND ENOUGH THAT YOU WILL RECOVER NATURALLY NOW ON YOUR OWN. I ASK ONLY ONE THING IN RETURN FROM YOU.”

Franz looked up into those wise, terrible eyes. “Yes? What?” he asked.

The Maou smiled again. “YOUR FATHER KONRAD WELLER IS A GOOD MAN, FRANZ HEICHER. I ASK ONLY THAT YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO LOVE YOU.”

Franz shivered. “He won’t want to do that,” he mumbled guiltily. “I tried to kill him.”

“NO ONE BLAMES YOU FOR THAT. THEY ALL UNDERSTAND. THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY, FRANZ. THEY WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.” The Maou’s voice was gentle.

Franz rested his head on his knees and began to cry softly. He shed the first tears since he’d come home to find his world destroyed, his body rocking with the force of his grief. “DO I HAVE YOUR WORD?” the Maou asked. The boy nodded without speaking, still weeping. 

“VERY WELL. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, FRANZ HEICHER.” And the Maou withdrew from his mind altogether.

 

Franz returned to consciousness, his eyes fluttering open. He found himself half-lying on the flagstones of the courtyard, his head in Konrad’s lap. His father was stroking his hair tenderly, his face bent over his son protectively. Yozak stood just behind him, and the suspicion and wariness had faded from his blue eyes. They held only a look of compassion now as they rested on Franz’s face. Wolfram was crouched nearby, having caught Yuri when he passed out so that he didn’t brain himself on the hard flagstones. He held Yuri’s form close, but his emerald eyes were also turned in the direction of his bewildered, achingly-tired nephew. Even Gunter had come closer, carrying Huon and with a wide-eyed Greta at his heels. His violet eyes looked anxiously at his new nephew. He was surrounded by his new family, and the thought made tears form in his eyes and begin to slide down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered to Konrad.

“For what?” his father asked him gently.

“For trying to kill you,” Franz closed his eyes, sobs beginning to shake his slim frame.

“There is no need to apologize, Franz,” his father replied sadly. “We all understand what motivated you. What happened to you was terrible. You needed someone to blame, to lash out at. But what happened to your village was no more your fault than what happened here today.”

Franz made an awful sound in the back of his throat, and turned his head to bury his face in Konrad’s tunic. His father held him while he wept out his anguish and misery and despair. In the aftermath, he found some measure of peace. When his sobs had quieted to little hiccupping sounds, Konrad got to his feet and lifted him in his arms. He began to carry him to his room to rest. Franz let his head rest on his sire’s chest, feeling empty but not hollow as he had before. Konrad cradled his son close, and sent a prayer of thanks to Shinou that Yuri's magic had healed him. He felt Yozak’s presence at his back and felt more complete than he ever had before. He had his beloved husband and his son, not to mention his loving family. What more could any man ever want or need?

“Father,” the soft voice calling him by that title for the first time made Konrad’s heart leap.

 

“Yes?” he asked quietly as he carried Franz into his bedroom and laid him on his bed.

The boy looked up at him out of those large brown eyes, now open and free of wariness. “Would you teach me how to use a sword?" He asked. He smiled tremulously. “I promise not to try to kill you next time,” he said.

Konrad felt tears prick at the back of his eyes even as he smiled at Franz’s attempt at humor. “Of course” he replied. “But you should rest now. You expended a lot of energy today, especially with that display of magic.” He took off Franz’s boots while Yozak pulled off the boy’s shirt. “Your grandmother will be very happy to meet you, especially when she hears that you’ve inherited the family ability to do really strong magic,” he added as they tucked him up into bed.

“My grandmother?” Franz asked.

Konrad straightened up and smiled at him. “Yes. My mother Cheri. She’s off sailing the world at the moment, but when she returns she’ll be ecstatic to meet you. Be prepared to be fawned over.”

Franz yawned as his aching body began to demand the healing sleep it needed. “I’d like to meet her,” he murmured as he closed his eyes. “My mother’s mother died before I was born. I’ve never had a grandma…” he trailed off as he fell asleep.

“I’m not sure what you’ll make of this one,” Konrad remarked wryly to his sleeping son. He turned to his husband, who was watching him with a pair of blue eyes that had gone soft and full of emotion. 

Yozak held out his hand. “Come on, love,” he said with the tender smile that he reserved only for his spouse. “Let’s get out of here and let our son sleep.”

“Our son?” Konrad asked as Yozak took his elbow and began to steer him out of the room. 

“Yeah. I figure what’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours. Although in my case, that means that the only thing I have to offer you is a sheep with a bad attitude.”

Konrad laughed at this reminder of T-chan. He put his arm around Yozak’s waist. “Does that mean that all I have is ewe?” he asked impishly.

Yozak groaned at the awfulness of this pun. “Somebody kill me now!” he begged, as Konrad chuckled at his expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yozak bandages Konrad's wounds...then gives him a little more attention, as well...

Gwendel was having a fit. He’d arrived in the courtyard only in time to see Konrad carrying his nephew off. He wasn’t happy about the story that Wolfram and his husband told him. He was especially upset that the children and Gunter had been in danger, and he hadn’t been there to protect them. Of course he knew logically that there was nothing that he could have done, but the heart wasn’t logical. All of his protective instincts about his family were in high gear. The sight of a passed-out Yuri hadn’t helped, and the pink scar on his baby brother’s cheek where the Maou had healed his burn made him even more upset. He had one of his soldiers carry the unconscious Yuri to his room, and sternly ordered his brother to have Gisela look at the scar even though it seemed to be healing. The blonde prince didn’t quibble over his order for once, seeing how worked up Gwendel was. 

Gunter watched him with concerned violet eyes as his husband paced the courtyard, muttering to himself with his black brows drawn down. He understood why his spouse was so upset. He was conflicted because the dangerous situation that had threatened his precious family had been caused by yet another member of it. He had nothing to stand out against and no one to fight to protect his family. His heart was in turmoil. The advisor walked toward his agitated husband, still carrying their son in his arms.

He waited until Gwendel swung back to begun pacing the same length again. Then he stepped in front of him, stopping Gwendel in his tracks. “Beloved” he said quietly, meeting his spouse’s beautiful sapphire eyes gently. “We need you” he said softly but forcefully. “We were both scared – will you hold us? Please?”

Gwendel couldn’t resist such a plea. He opened his arms, and Gunter stepped unhesitatingly into them. Huon rested between his parents as Gwendel bent his head to touch his forehead to Gunter’s. Safe in those strong arms, his worries about Franz subsiding and his fear for the children ebbing, Gunter closed his eyes and relaxed completely. Huon put up a small hand to pat at his father Gwendel’s jaw, and the soldier smiled down at his small son as Huon grinned in that deadly charming way that so many small children know how to employ skillfully to turn adult hearts to mush. “Papa not cry,” the boy said sternly, seeing the relieved tears glimmering in Gwendel’s eyes. His big, strong Papa Gwendel didn’t cry. His Papa Gunter, on the other hand, was a different story. He didn’t protest as silvery tears tracked down Gunter’s face, even as he laughed at the look on his husband’s face. 

Gwendel shook his head and kissed the top of his son’s blonde head tenderly. “All right,” he husked. "Papa won’t cry. I promise.”

Huon nodded in satisfaction as Gunter giggled. Gwendel looked into those shining violet eyes that he loved so much, and he sent a thankful prayer to Shinou for preserving his family. All of them, including his newfound nephew. Once Gunter and Wolfram had explained what had driven Franz to act as he had, Gwendel understood. The loss of everything that you cared for would be enough to send anyone over the edge, let alone an eleven-year-old boy. He tightened his arms around the most precious things in his life at this thought, holding on to them fiercely. Gunter smiled at him, and his son laid his small blonde head against his coat. 

 

 

Konrad sat on the edge of their bed with his slashed tunic removed, while Yozak smeared the long knife cut over his ribs with an herbal paste and taped a bandage over it. It wasn’t bad enough to require stitches, so they’d decided not to bother Gisela with it. Yozak finished his task, looking with satisfaction at his own neat work. “There,” he said. “That should take care of it. It’ll heal clean.”

Konrad nodded. The cut didn’t even really sting. He closed his eyes as all of the tension of the last hour flowed away out of him, leaving him feeling rather limp. He felt Yozak sit down on the side of the bed next to him, and then his strong arm closed over Konrad’s shoulders. He let his head rest on Yozak’s broad shoulder, feeling tired and drained after the terrible crisis that they’d all just endured. “Wow, this has sure been a wild sort of day,” Yozak said. Konrad nodded, his cheek rubbing against his husband’s shoulder. 

“You okay, love?” Yozak asked in concern. 

Konrad sighed. “I’m fine,” he replied serenely. Knowing that his son would eventually be all right was enough to make him feel intensely relieved. He knew it would take time for Franz’s mind to finish healing, and for his grief to ebb. But at least the Maou’s healing power had set the boy on the road to recovery. 

Yozak’s hand began to rub his back in soothing circles. “I have to ask, Konrad. There aren’t going to be any more surprise offspring of yours showing up here, are there? I mean, I know you only slept with a few women, but a few is enough. We aren’t going to see any more little Konrads come tripping through the gates, are we?”

Konrad laughed quietly. “I have no idea,” he said. “But I don’t think so. Franz’s mother was a peasant woman. She didn’t have access to a healer or certain herbs to keep her from conceiving. And I think that she probably wanted to get pregnant, to have someone to love since her husband was dead.”

“Hmm,” Yozak said. “So, she was just using you as a babymaker? That’s a bit cold, don’t you think?”

Konrad shrugged. “I suppose. But we were in essence using each other. I liked her well enough, but I left easily when the time came.” He paused. “Considering the…vigorous nature of your past love life, Yozak, will we have to worry about little Yozaks ever turning up?”

Yozak snorted with laughter. “Not unless a miracle has occurred wherein men can now have babies,” he said. “If that’s the case, then I’ll be knee-deep in maternity claims, I expect.”

Konrad would never be crass or nasty enough to point out to his husband that he had been a man-slut in his younger years. Besides, he didn’t care. Yozak was only interested in him now, and that was all that mattered. He turned his head and leaned over to kiss the side of Yozak’s neck, making his husband gasp a little. “Feeling frisky, are we?” purred Yozak, his hand sliding down Konrad’s bare back caressingly.

Konrad didn’t answer. He merely put out his tongue to lick at his husband’s earlobe. Yozak retaliated by putting his hand on the side of Konrad’s head so that he could tilt his neck to his satisfaction. Then he began to lick and suck down the length of it, making his husband moan in his throat. His other hand began to stroke down Konrad’s chest, stopping to pinch at his nipples just to hear the sounds he drew out of him. Then he let it slide even further downward toward the waistband of Konrad’s uniform trousers. 

Yozak began to bite at Konrad’s collarbone delicately, and then sucked a bruise out of the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder. His hand settled in his husband’s lap, lightly caressing the bulge under the fabric. Konrad moaned deeply, letting his own hands begin to wander down the tawny buckskin shirt towards the hem. He pushed his hips up into Yozak’s caressing hand as he grasped the edge of the shirt and began to push it up to get at the bare skin underneath. 

Yozak’s stomach muscles jumped under Konrad’s questing fingers. He abandoned his husband’s groin for the moment to impatiently remove his own shirt. Konrad sighed happily as he leaned forward to attack the pale skin of Yozak’s chest. The orange haired soldier let him do what he would, and he groaned as Konrad’s tongue laved at his dark pink nipples one after the other. His hands were everywhere, sliding over the skin of Yozak’s torso, tracing a scar here and there. Finally, he let them drift down to the crotch of the doeskin breeches, loving the sounds his husband made as his fingers skated dangerously close to his straining cock but didn’t quite touch it. 

Yozak made a begging sound in his throat as he raised his hips towards his husband. Konrad smiled in a sultry manner as he finally gave his husband what he wanted. Yozak’s head flew back a little as Konrad’s slender fingers traced over the bulge in a butterfly caress. “Oh, yeah!” he cried. “More, baby, more.”

Konrad gave him what he requested, putting his palm over the mound and rubbing at it strongly. Yozak gasped, even as his hands flew to the laces so that he could get out of the constricting leather altogether. His groin was throbbing, and it had become painful. He sighed in relief as he finally got them undone and lifted his hips so that he could push the breeches off of his hips. He would have finished removing them, but Konrad abruptly flowed off the bed and knelt between his legs. His brown eyes lifted to Yozak’s face as he leaned forward to teasingly lick at the tip of his cock with his tongue. Yozak panted for breath at the sight of his husband kneeling before him, and when Konrad opened his mouth and took the first few inches of him into his warm, wet mouth he nearly lost it. 

Konrad enjoyed the taste of Yozak on his tongue. He’d gotten quite adept at this over the last few months, and he hollowed his cheeks a bit as he sucked at his husband’s erection strongly. He felt one of Yozak’s broad hands settle in his hair, and he let him set the pace so that he got the maximum amount of pleasure from his mouth. Yozak moaned as he watched himself disappear into Konrad’s pretty mouth over and over again, and his voice had gone husky when he finally pushed him away from his groin. “Stop, love” he groaned. Much as he wanted to come into Konrad’s mouth, he wanted more to come in his tight ass. 

His husband glanced up at him, licking his lips to clean the pre-cum off of them. Yozak was entranced by this sight, and he reached down to roughly pull Konrad up onto the bed. The soldier settled in his lap and Yozak put down his hands to begin to free him from the restricting uniform trousers. Konrad wound his arms around his husband’s neck and leaned forward a little to kiss him deeply. Their mouths ate at each other as Yozak finished unfastening his trousers and Konrad lifted himself a bit so that he could begin to push them down his hips and thighs roughly. 

“Stand up” Yozak directed him, and Konrad reluctantly got off of his lap for a moment. Yozak pulled the uniform trousers down his legs, and Konrad stepped out of them. The orange haired soldier tossed them away onto the floor impatiently, and for once Konrad didn’t protest his husband’s somewhat slovenly nature. He bent over and took a hold of the dark blue doeskin breeches, removing them altogether and tossing them away just as casually. Yozak grinned lustily when he did this, his flame blue eyes gleaming hotly as he drank in the sight of his naked husband. 

He put out his hands and caught a hold of Konrad’s waist. He pulled him in for another hot kiss, their erections grinding together as they stood chest to chest. Konrad moaned into his mouth at the sensation, his hands burying themselves in the unruly orange hair. Yozak turned while they were still kissing, maneuvering his husband so that he could push him down onto the bed spread when he finally lifted his mouth from Konrad’s. The soldier went willingly, sprawling on the spread as he looked up with half lidded eyes at his flushed, slightly panting husband. He smiled invitingly as he let his own hand run down his naked chest, and Yozak growled softly as he descended upon his spouse. Roughly he began to kiss his way down Konrad’s body, using his teeth and tongue to mark or moisten every inch of skin. Konrad was nearly mindless by the time that Yozak slid down between his legs.

Instead of taking his husband into his mouth, Yozak pushed Konrad’s legs up towards his chest. He slid one hand up to grasp his cock even as he crouched down and began to lick at the puckered ring of muscle between his spouse’s ass cheeks. His hand began to move, and he stroked Konrad’s cock in time with his rimming. His husband cried out loudly, his fingers digging into the bed spread on either side of him as his head began to move from side to side. Lazily Yozak swiped at the tender ring with his tongue, fluttering the tip lightly over it until Konrad was nearly wailing. 

He thrust his tongue into Konrad’s writhing body, feasting on him as his hand closed over the head of his erection and rubbed at the sensitive tip strongly. Konrad arched his back desperately, screaming his pleasure into the silence of the room. His brown eyes were glazed, and his pants for breath were swift and harsh. Yozak was working him up to his peak, and he could feel the muscles in his stomach coiling and tightening.

At the last moment Yozak callously abandoned his pleasurable activities. Konrad cried out in disbelief as his husband casually got to his feet and padded away to fetch the jar of scented oil that sat on the small table next to the bed. Konrad glared at him as he returned. The bastard! He’d left him unsatisfied and so very close to coming…Yozak grinned at the expression in those lovely brown eyes. He stretched himself out next to his husband, ignoring the death stare he was receiving. He oiled up his fingers and reached down to push one of them into Konrad’s ass strongly. 

Yozak bent his head and kissed his husband as he worked his finger inside of him. Konrad opened his mouth, deciding to forgive him for now. He’d find a way to make him pay later, but for now he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Yozak’s finger inside of him and his tongue in his mouth. He moaned softly as a second finger slid home, and then a third. He lifted his hips as they scissored within him, demanding the main event. Yozak’s tongue laved the roof of his mouth, and then took a last loving lick at his own tongue as he withdrew his fingers from inside of him. 

Yozak got up on his knees and pulled his husband into his lap. He oiled up his own cock as Konrad spread his legs a bit. When Konrad felt the head slide into him, he pushed backwards to take in more. Yozak groaned as he gave a forward thrust at the same time, fully seating him inside of Konrad. He wrapped his arms around his husband, using his fingertips to pinch at Konrad’s nipples as he nibbled at his neck. He let Konrad decided to move, and after a moment of savoring the feel of Yozak inside of him, the soldier lifted and lowered himself a bit. His head seemed to lose its moorings, and it fell back to rest on Yozak’s shoulder as he put his hands over his husband’s where they were tugging and rubbing at the hardened nubs of his nipples. 

Konrad began to ride his husband, lifting and lowering himself faster and faster onto Yozak’s erection. His face twisted with pleasure as his prostate was stimulated each time that he pushed back. Yozak licked at the side of his neck and suckled at his earlobe, and Konrad heard his panting breaths in his ear. This was so good, and he surged over Yozak as he sought the ending which he wanted so badly. His soft cries were turning his husband on wildly, and Yozak finally could take no more. He dropped one hand into Konrad’s lap to stroke at his cock in time with his husband’s movements over him. He felt all of Konrad’s muscles tighten as he neared his orgasm. He tightened his grip on his erection and bit at his earlobe gently. These duel sensations pushed Konrad over the edge at last, and he called out Yozak’s name in a choked voice as he came hard. His semen spurted out over Yozak’s caressing hand and his own thighs, and his quivering, shuddering body stilled in Yozak’s lap. 

The orange-haired soldier began to thrust up into his husband’s tightened body, his teeth gritted at the feel of the muscles convulsing around him as he stroked up into him. He was going to come, and he groaned as he bit at Konrad’s shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood. One last thrust and he came into his husband’s trembling body with a loud cry. His head fell to Konrad’s shoulder, resting there as he rode out the aftermath of his pleasure. Both of them panted heavily, and Konrad’s eyes were closed.

When he could finally speak again, Yozak said lazily against his husband’s skin: “I’m glad that the kid’s old enough to have his own room, love.”

Konrad couldn’t help but agree. He turned just enough in Yozak’s lap so that he could curl an arm around his shoulder and lay his head against his husband’s. “I love you,” he said, as Yozak wrapped his arms around him.

“And I adore the ground you walk on,” the orange-haired soldier replied as he pushed his nose against Konrad’s cheek. “So try not to trip over me when I’m kissing the dirt in front of you, okay?” he continued impishly.

Konrad chuckled. “I’ll just walk over you,” he said calmly.

Yozak huffed in laughter. “Why does that not surprise me?” he said. "Not that I mind; if you want, I’ll lay myself down in front of you and you can use me as a walkway.”

“No, I don’t think so” Konrad said musingly. “I think you’d make a better boot-scraper than a walkway.”

“Harsh” chuckled Yozak. “So harsh. Now I remember why I love you so much.”

“Make sure that you never forget again.”

“Never, love. Never.”


End file.
